Threat
by S-Chrome
Summary: Just your typical captor to captive conversation, right?


Threat  
By S-Chrome

Disclaimer: They don't bee-long to me. They bee-long to Disney. So...

* * *

_"Do you know what I could do to you?" _

**"I've got a rough idea." **

_"I could paralyze you with one punch. I could-- I could break your leg with one well-placed kick. If I hit you correctly, you wouldn't even be able to breathe. Obviously, you don't know the extent of what I could do to you." _

Then silence...

_"Not talking, huh? If I were you, I wouldn't either." _

More silence.

_"Come on, speak up! I dare you. Not a lot of fun when you're not in the driver's seat, huh?"_

**"Obviously not--" **

_"Wait a minute... Did I say you could talk? I don't think I did, did I?" _

**"N-No," **the prisoner stuttered nervously.

_"There you go again... This goes back to my first question; Do you know what I could do to you? Heck, do you even know what I could do to you just for fun? I could tap on the empty head of yours and knock you unconscious. I could go on forever, but I don't think I will."_

**"Why? You run out of ideas already?"**

_"You see these fists?"_

**Gulp...**

_"That's what I thought," the captor said smugly. "You know with these fists, I could do just about anything to you. Such as, you know... crack a rib. Maybe I could try to paralyze you... that sounds kinda fun. Or... maybe I could collapse a lung... or, stop your heart... To make a tired point, I could squash you like the pathetic little bug that you are, and there wouldn't be a damn thing you could do about it."_

**"Well, duhh--" **

_"Ooh, sarcasm! You have a lot to say for someone who just got their head--" _

**"You... ungh... haven't won yet." **

_"Yes, I have." _

**"No, you--"**

The predator quickly silenced the prey by placing a hand over the dissenter's lips, which produced a muffled complaint from the prisoner.

_"Yes... I have." _The captor said with a wry smile. _"You got a lot of chutzpah to come over here... But then again, guts only get you so far, eh?" _

**"Wow, for someone who uses actions to speak for them, you really must like talking." **

The captor responded with a resounding slap to the prisoner's face. Given the position of the prisoner's, there was no way to defend against the stinging blow. The prisoner tried diligently to keep the tears from falling... the blow was cold, hard, and above all that, unmitigating.

_"And for someone who's tied up, chained, and has virtually no chance of escaping, you really don't know when to keep your mouth shut."_

Silence filled the dimly lit room. The point was made crystal clear to the defeated crime fighter. After hearing no witty remarks, the overseer tilted the detainee's chin, so they could see eye-to-eye.

_"Admit it... You didn't come here foil our plot, did you?" _

No answer.

_"Giving me the silent treatment, huh?" _

Still no answer. The captor's lips curled upward, satisfied with the prisoner's silence.

_"You came here for revenge, didn't you?" _

The prisoner, from either being too weary or too afraid, still didn't answer. The captor grinned wickedly.

_"That is so cute..." _Mocked the captor.

**"What's so... cute?" **Asked the prey groggily.

_"You know you're out of your league... But you still fight for the honor of your... best friend," _chuckled the villain. "_That is so... pathetically cute." _

The prisoner struggled mightily to break away from the predator's steely, yet alluring glance. However, with all limbs bounded, there wasn't much that could be done.

_"You couldn't save your little friend, and now your after me." _

**"Grr..." **

_"Ooh, you're quite ferocious when you hear the truth, hm? I'm sure when your bosom buddy's arm heals, everything'll be back to normal."_ the captor said, releasing the detainee's chin.

The fallen defender struggled in the bonds once again. If only there was a way to break free.

_"But then again, I kinda like this new you... All angry and hellbent on getting redemption..." _

**"Enough!" **The prisoner choked out.

_"No, I think you need to hear this. You used to be that annoying thorn in our side. But ever since I left your running buddy in the E.R., you've changed, for the better," _the captor said with an infectious smile that made the prisoner shudder. _"Heck, you even took me by surprise for a second. Hey, let's face it, kid, you're a thrill a minute, nowadays... But still, like I said before, way out of your league." _

**"Why don't you get it over with then?" **

_"Mm?" _

**"You've been talking all the things you could do to me. So, why don't you just... get on with it, then."**

The answer was short and simple.

_"Because I'm unpredictable..."_

The tormentor tilted the captive prisoner's chin once again. The prisoner didn't want to stare defeat in the face once more. However, turning away proved to be quite impossible. Ever more stirring was the fact that the captor was moving ever so much closer. The detainee's eyes went wide as the jailer's eyes began to gradually close. Laws and physics of time slowed down considerably as the distance between them decreased from inches to centimeters to none at all. The predator's lips briefly met the prisoner's, much to the shock of the latter. The mind of the captive was racing furiously. There wasn't enough information in the entire world justify what had just happened.

A developing blush began to grace the victim's face told the captor everything that was needed to know.

_"I knew it," _the villain smirked. _"You know, you could've just asked me out instead of going on this revenge kick." _

Answering to that? Absolutely not.

_"You like me, don't you?" _

The prisoner still didn't speak up, but the prominent blush was all the answer that the captor needed.

_"I always knew you liked me." _

"**Stop... Please." **

_"God... What is it about the goody-goodies being attracted to the evil ones?"_The jailer asked whimsically. The prisoner almost paled at seeing the playful grin on the captor's face.

Now that this revelation was known, the prisoner felt that was no more reason for even trying anymore. This had to be what the the lowest of the low felt like... A sound defeat, a sound taunting, and now, this tormentor... the one who revenge had to be sought after, now gained knowledge of this attraction... That last thing that the prisoner wanted... it was pathetic, and so was the prisoner's visage.

**"Just go ahead... Get rid of me." **

_"What was that?" _

**"I know what you're capable of... Just go ahead and do it already."**

_"Are you kidding me?"_ The captor asked in mock shock_. "You want to me to off the first person whose had a crush on me since like, high school? I don't think so."_

The smirk in itself sent nervous chlls up the prisoner's spine.

_"This was too easy for me, so, I'll tell you what, I'm going to let you go," _with a push of a button, the prisoner was released from the restrictive bonds.

"_See? I'm not the heartless bitch that you're used to. Besides, I can't stand to see such a cutie suffer."_ The villain said, gripping the prisoner's cheek fondly.

"What makes you think that I won't attack you right now?" The liberated victim croaked.

Calmly, the predator answered, a smile painted on all of the way. "_Oh, I don't know... Maybe it's that limp you've got... or maybe that broken nose, or that cute little welt on your face that I just gave you... But I'm pretty confident that the only thing you'll likely be attacking is a hospital moreso than me." _

Sure enough, though, the crime fighter made a weak attempt at an attack, which failed miserably as the villain easily countered.

_"You just don't get it, do you, hun?" _

**"M-Maybe I don't," **the freed prisoner challenged.

_"OK... I'll clear it up for you..." _

Just as the prey felt ready for any kind of assault, the predator went and changed the rules... Again. How could infatuation be used as a weapon? The captor had this little game won, and it was sealed with a kiss -- again. The victim's mind was a house afire, how could this be done again? It was almost as if this rogue had...

...liked it.

_"Man... that felt good. But I think you could do better--" _

The captor drew clolse onced again, only to be interrupted by...

"She-GO!"

_"Oh darn..." _the predator, Shego said. "Isn't that Doctor D for ya? Always ruining my fun."

"Shego, thirty seconds and this hovercraft leaves without you!" The aforementioned Doctor Drakken bellowed from outside.

_"Alright, Alright! Keep your skin on!" _The villainess yelled back. _"And as for you, pumpkin, our business isn't through yet... not by a long shot." _

_She blew the hobbling prisoner a deliberate kiss before exiting the small shack of a room. Seconds later, however, the raven-haired woman returned._

_"By the way, remember all of those... idle threats I made, hun?"_

**_"What about them?"_ **

_"Well, if Kimmie hears about what happened here they won't be threats**, they'll be promises, sidekick,**" _the pale-skinned woman answered, her voice quickly turning dark and threatening.

With that dark threat... no, promise, in order, she exited the room once again, slamming the door. Left all by his lonesome, Ron pondered about what had happened this fateful evening... This couldn't be explained to anyone, and especially not his fallen comrade. The shame of this ignominious defeat was punishment enough, both physically and psychologically. The blond covered his beaten face with his hands. Just as he thought he had gained respite for the time being, the door opened once again.

_"And by the way, sidekick,"_ Shego said. _"Next time we meet, remind me to send that naked mole rat of yours a "Get Well Soon" card, willya?"_

* * *

The End 

Well, there's my attempt at Ron/Shego fic.

Liked it? Disliked it? Intrigued by Alex Rodriguez's recent success at the plate? Review, darn it. Reviewww.

S-Chrome


End file.
